Cabot's Visit
by Benson007
Summary: A/O oneshot. This event took place after SVU season 14 finale, Her Negotiation. Alex Cabot was on her way to see Olivia until something went horribly wrong.


**So ever since I saw the season 14 finale of SVU, I decided to write a short story about what really happened in Olivia's apartment. I gave up writing a while ago because my writing skills are not as great as others. Also, I spend more time doing my own things than writing stories anyways. This episode pushed into writing this story, even though it may sound cheezy. So far, I don't see other stories that took place after 14th season finale starring Alex and Olivia. Anyways, I hope you A/O fans enjoy reading it, and please feel free to review, if you want to. Always appreciate them! Thanks and enjoy!**

A tall, slim, blonde woman with dark rimmed glasses was walking along the dim-lighted hallway in the apartment building, holding a dozen of colourful flowers in her hands. After many months of being away from her friends and workers due to a job offer in a different area, Alex Cabot decided to pop into the neighbourhood mostly for one reason: Seeing her old friend and ex lover, Olivia Benson. Alex wasn't so sure if Olivia still liked flowers. For her, she thought that bringing flowers would be a nice way to greet someone like her best friend.

As she was only a few feet away from Olivia's apartment, she heard something unusual... A scream. She noticed that this high pitched scream was coming from Olivia. She heard Olivia's screams before, like whenever she scares her just for fun and such back in the old days, but that scream sounded alot more serious. Alex had an ugly feeling about this so she decided to rush closer to her apartment. There were dead silence for a few more seconds until she heard another loud, high pitch scream right as she stopped in front of Olivia's apartment door. Alex dropped her flowers to retrieve her gun out of her black leather purse. She twisted the dark coloured door knob quietly and thankfully, it wasn't locked. As soon as she opened the door and entered into Olivia's apartment, her emotions were a mix of fear, anxiety, and mostly confusion. So far, Alex didn't hear anything.

Scanning around the dark apartment with her loaded gun in her hand, she heard noises again. She realized that this whole commotion is coming directly from Olivia's bedroom. First, Alex heard a loud thunk which sounded like Olivia was thrown against the floor or maybe one of the walls. Then she heard more screams, shouts and this time, sobs. She assumed that Olivia was getting physically beaten up by the intruder... Or maybe vise versa? Alex couldn't guess of what the hell was going on, and doesn't know how long this was going on for. It could've started just now or maybe several minutes ago. Since Alex was the only one in Olivia's building, she needed to go in there and try to help out the troubled detective in any way she can.

The screams and shouts seemed to get louder as Alex took a few more steps to the bedroom door in a silent but quick pace. Instead of counting down to three like what a cop would do, the blonde woman took a powerful kicked the bedroom door open and stormed in.

"Freeze!" she yelled, with her gun aiming at the rapist by the name of William Lewis.

In astonishment, he stood up and turned around to face Alex, only this time he was holding Olivia hostage. Alex wasn't surprised to see some bruises and a bloody nose on Lewis, although her heart sank when she saw that her ex lover also had a similar injury. She always knew that Olivia was a strong and powerful woman. The tough detective would always try to fight an attacker off when possible. Now there was no way for her to free herself. The attacker's strong left arm was squeezed around her neck while pressing the pistol tightly against her temple with his right hand. Olivia could not believe that her former lover was there, willing to save her from that bastard. It felt like this was all a dream for her. Even though it was highly impossible for her to escape, she was a little relieved that someone like Alex was there. But Olivia was mostly scared out of her mind.

"Drop your weapon and face the wall with your hands up!"

Not obeying her commands, he eyed at Olivia and smirked, "Detective, I never knew you brought a babysitter." He looked over at Alex. "The more ladies, the better."

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and do what the lady says," she hissed back.

He pressed his gun harder and squeezed her neck tighter, which made her winced a bit. Alex feared that he was going to kill her any minute now.

"Let go of her!" Anger was boiling up the storm all over Alex's body. Her whole hands and arms were shaking, shaking so hard that she might drop her own weapon.

"Fuck off, bitch!" Lewis shot back.

While he was slowly suffocating the trapped brunnete, Olivia remembered that she still has a swiss army knife in her front right pocket of her dark jeans. At least her hands weren't tied up or anything. No matter what, she would carry that weapon anywhere incase there were situations like this. All she needed was a distraction.

"Do what I say and drop your fucking weapon!" Alex screamed again. Her loud demands helped Olivia secretly draw out her secret weapon without him noticing. She made sure that her swiss army knife was well hidden from him.

He smirked again, "Detective, is she even a cop or what?"

This time, Olivia didn't speak at all. Neither Alex nor the rapist expect Olivia to make a quick and sudden attack. She stabbed him once on his left fore arm that was crushing her neck. Then the freed detective pushed him away and ran a couple of steps before she slipped and stumbled on the floor by accident. Even though he winced, he was still armed with his weapon. He was so damn close pulling a trigger at Olivia the moment she escaped and collapsed... Until there was a shot... Then another quick shot after. Alex Cabot was fast enough to save Olivia Benson's life within a few seconds of getting themselves killed. With two bullet holes in his chest, William Lewis stared at Alex with a stunned look on his face before he fell face forward on the hardware floor. A pool of blood poured out of him very quickly. Despite the huge mess, Olivia rushed over to Alex and hugged her tight. They were glued to each other for quite a long time until police sirens broke the silence.

* * *

The NYPD officers, including SVU's Captain Cragen along with some of his detectives, spent some time questioning Olivia but mostly Alex. It was confirmed that the brave ADA won't be charged with murder since she shot the rapist in self defense. During that time, Olivia was in the ambulance truck just for a basic checkup. She only got some bruises and marks, but was never raped, all thanks to Alex. By the time the cops finished interviewing Alex, she joined and sat by Olivia, who was huddled in a thick, grey, fuzzy blanket. After the beaten up detective signed the release forms, the paramedics gave them a few minutes of privacy. Both women were still shakened up about what just happened in that apartment.

"I really don't know what to say," Olivia whispered.

Alex wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Everything will be alright, Olivia. We'll get through this together."

Olivia looked up into Alex's light blue eyes. "You really did save my life." She looked away and continued, "Who knows what would've happened to me if you weren't there. Without you, I would've been raped... I would've been dead as well..." Tears finally emerged from her dark brown eyes. Alex gave her another tight hug.

As 5 long seconds of dead silence passed by, Olivia whispered, "Thank you, Alex" before kissing her hero on her pink lips.

Alex was very confused by what she did, although was happy to feel Olivia's soft lips again. She didn't expect this as a reward.

"I thought you were dating Cassidy, or something?" she blurted.

Olivia led out a sigh. "Well, to be honest, Alex, I love Cassidy... I really do, but..."

"But what?"

"But I don't have the exact true feelings for Cassidy. My love for him was never the same. All throughout the time, I thought about you day and night. I was planning to break up with him all because I want to be with you again, like old times. My relationship with Cassidy was great for a while... Then I realized that he wasn't the one for me."

The stunned ADA didn't know what to say. She was flattered by Olivia's speech.

"Alex, being in a relationship with you was one of the best and most special moments of my life. You are the one who really makes my life brighter and better everyday." She took a break from talking by giving her another passionate kiss.

"Alex Cabot, I love you. Can we start our relationship all over again?"

Alex couldn't agree more and hugged Olivia. She missed her like crazy for many months, and her dream was to be back together with the detective again. They spent 5 more minutes chatting before departing from the ambulance truck.

After saying farewell to Cragen and everyone else, Alex escorted Olivia into her silver sedan parked near by. She offered Olivia to stay over at her place until the cops finished investigating in Olivia's apartment. As they strapped in their seatbelts, Alex asked, "When are you going to tell Cassidy the bad news?"

"Well, Cassidy's working late tonight. But whenever he's off shift, I'll tell him." She gave Alex's soft hand a gentle squeeze. "For now on, I just wanna go home and rest."

Alex smiled a bit and kissed her on her cheek. She turned on the engine and slowly drove away from the scene. For both ladies, what just happened was certainitly unforgettable. They were happy and thankful that they're alive and that once again, Olivia and Alex were back together. This was the start of the Alex/Olivia journey.

**Again, thank you all for taking your time reading my story**


End file.
